Steam ironing for clothing has advantages of high efficiency and no adverse influence to the surface and texture of the clothes. Further, a hanging arrangement for steam ironing is especially convenient due to there is no flat bench. A clothing steam ironing apparatus in the prior art includes a mount including a steam generating device therein, a steam pipe led from the mount, an ironing head connected at an end of the steam pipe led, and a vertical telescopic pole bracket provided on the mount. This clothing steam ironing apparatus could be only used for clothing ironing, while performing no useful functions like dust elimination. Accordingly, this ironing apparatus only has a single function. Additionally, since there is no support for the hung clothing at its back side during an ironing operation for this hung clothing, it is difficult to perform a smoothly ironing operation on the clothing, which affects efficiency and effect of the ironing operation. The clothing steam ironing apparatus in the prior art is equipped with a fan, and air suction holes are provided on an ironing panel, and the hung clothing is absorbed on the ironing panel under the interaction between the fan and the air suction holes, so that the clothing steam ironing apparatus may perform an ironing operation on the hung clothing easily. However, arrangement design of the steam chamber and an air suction chamber in the ironing apparatus impedes smooth flowing of the air in certain extent, which affects the ironing operation as well as absorption performance and dust removal performance. Further, due to adoption of an axial flow fan below an ironing head, suction strength of the fan becomes weak, which also affects the ironing operation as well as absorption performance and dust removal performance. Moreover, it also causes difficulty in a smooth discharge of the humid heat air from the suction chamber, which brings detrimental effect on a motor of the fan.